Résumé Attraction
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: A story between a bubbly and lively designer, Alice, with a melancholic empath that always sits in the corner of the library, Jasper. Alice/Jasper. Bella/Edward. Rosalie/Emmet. Esme/Carlisle. AU.
1. New Soul

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Twilight Saga, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I have a Jasper doll.

**Author's Blah:  
**Honestly, I much prefer Alice/Jasper than Bella/Edward. They just had this... deep relationship; unspoken, yet there. Oh, and I use French words as the title because I'm in the process of learning French! J'aime à dire des mots au hasard en français! Did I say it right?

Anyway, this is an interconnected story (somewhat) with Incomprehensible, because... it just does. Only for some chapters, if they are needed to be connected. Of course, from Alice/Jasper POV.

I just love them both, they're so cute! :)

**Note:  
**Please read at 3/4, sorry for grammatical errors or misspelled words.

* * *

**~:~ Chapter 1 ~:~**

New Soul

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Nodding along with a tune from the dock I have in my room, I flip the pages of the magazine while wiggling my toe with every beat. I've got a day off today because I already gave my designs for this week. It's such a great day to laze around—the faint breeze from my open window, the humid air, the warming sunlight and the soothing song as well as the fluffy pillows.

Closing my eyes, I stay still just to enjoy the passing breeze inside my room. I like lazing around; it's relaxing. I always lazed around, by the way, but never in the afternoon. I always worked. But this, this is perfect.

"I HATE THIS!"

I think I spoke too soon.

That's my best friend, Bella. It started two days ago, when her parents decided to tell her about the sudden engagement and that she'll have to meet her to-be-fiancé next week. She doesn't stop complaining about it, although I don't blame her—who set up their children these days?

I look up from the bed into my bedroom door as I counted; _5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

"Alice!" Bella said, bursting through my door. "I don't want to meet him! This is a nightmare! I couldn't concentrate on my work, I couldn't get any inspiration—I couldn't even make coffee right! This is madness!" She stalked towards my bed as I sat up. She slumped next to me and buried her head onto her arms.

"There, there," I said, stroking her back. "Bella, if he does anything inappropriate to you, believe me, I'll be there to beat the crap out of him. But I think it'll be just fine." I assured her. My gut tends to be right, most of the time. It's like I could predict the future.

"I know, I'm too paranoid, but thinking about having a live with someone I don't love, no matter how wonderful that person is… I just can't imagine it, Alice." She sighed frustatedly, looking at my stacks of magazines.

"I think you'll like him Bella," I said out of the blue as she looks at me, horror written all over her face. "Hey, it doesn't mean I agree with all this engagement, but I had a good feeling about it."

"Yay, great," She sarcastically replied, grabbing a random magazine from the stacks.

I've known Bella since we're still in junior high because we live next to each other. She's my housemate right now, in a comfortable apartment somewhere around the edge of the city. She's such a timid girl back then, and now here she is, being a beautiful, successful woman. Even though I'm not related to her, I feel like we're sisters in soul, and that… it makes me kind of proud. I don't have any sister, just a big brother, Emmet.

I hug her, "Everything will be okay, Bella. Trust me. You know my gut tends to be right. Now, take a shower or something, you smell." I teased as she laughed and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

She grinned at me, "Thanks for cheering me up, Alice." She walked out of my room into her own before walking out with a set of clothes.

After she went into the bathroom, I crawl back to where I left my magazine on the bed and continue to read. Silently, I take a look at the horoscope. I don't truly believe them, but it's fun to see what they have to say about your luck, money and especially… romance.

I giggled at the thought.

Looking at my sign, I read it aloud; "Money: you will have a lot of income this month, use it carefully or you'll lose it. Luck: the color blue and purple as well as paper will bring luck and it will help you towards your destination. Romance: don't be shy to say hi and meet new people, because he might just be the one you've been looking for. Watch out for falling… off a ladder?" Staring at the magazine, I shook my head. "Alright, that was… entertaining." I said unsurely. The last statement was a bit odd for a horoscope, but I ignored it.

Talk about odd, I somehow dreamt of someone last night, someone I've never met before. I know it's a male, and he has unruly blonde hair—that looks soft—and he radiates that odd calming sensation. It's such a wonderful feeling.

Sadly, I couldn't remember his face, at all.

It makes me curious as to why this certain stranger suddenly decided to invade my dream. But I do remember hugging him; such a weird thing for me to do, and to a stranger too!

But maybe he's not a stranger anymore in that dream.

I tend to have odd dreams where it somehow predicts the future, but most of all, _my_ future. Not always, and not constant, but there, nonetheless.

There was this one time where I dreamt of meeting Bella; I was on my way to the minimarket when I bumped into a dark haired girl, her bags fell to the pavement. I apologized profusely while she shook her head vigorously and then we both laughed. Then I woke up and forgot about it. But then, next week, it happened. It's still fresh on my mind, that odd sensation of déjà vu.

And now, I'm pretty sure this dream meant something.

Suddenly, I felt this anxiety rage inside of me, like something amazingly, incredibly, exceptionally good would happen.

I heard the click of the bathroom door before Bella emerged with a white t-shirt and shorts. I decided to take a bath too and maybe go to the library. I think I might need to read something to calm my agitated nerves.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Rosalie's been bugging me with her constant whining about her being grounded. It's not my fault that she missed the last bus and ended coming home late. I told her that it's best for her to stay at the dormitory, and like always, she never listened. And now she's grounded for a week. I kind of pity her, with no cellphone and laptop; I bet she's devastated right now.

Looking at the white ceilings, I decided to throw away my thoughts about Rosalie. Instead, I think about that weird dream last night.

It's just odd for me to dream of a girl I've never met before. All I remember was her petite posture and her amazing emerald eyes—she looks like a pixie. I remember distinctly of her wonderful and bubbly emotion, and it's so pure and innocent I couldn't help but smile.

One word: beautiful.

It disappointed me that I don't remember her face, whatsoever. _It's just a _dream_, Jasper, nothing more._

It's good to have it, nonetheless. My past had been haunting me, both in reality and dreamland. I couldn't shake the image of blood, the feeling of abandonment and the pain…

A knock could be heard from my door as I jolted. Then I heard Esme voice from the outside, my foster mother. "Jasper, you said you wanted to go to the library, and I don't want you to miss dinner, so you better go now."

I scrambled to my feet. "Yes, thank you for reminding me." I said, almost like a whisper but loud enough to be heard.

She chuckled and said a faint "you're welcome" before walking away as I could hear her soft footsteps on the wooden floor.

Her name is Esme Cullen and she's such a kind woman, always took care of me. And her husband, Carlisle, is a great man. He's a famous doctor at the local hospital. They adopted me two years ago, and I felt so grateful that finally, _finally_, I have a real home. I have two siblings; Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie's their daughter by blood while Edward's from Esme before she married Carlisle. But they always told me that it doesn't matter because I'm a part of the family too. It reassured me, somehow.

Taking a quick shower, I change into a gray turtleneck and black jeans before grabbing my dark coat and charcoal scarf. It's almost five and it'll be cold out there, with the previous rain.

I comb my hair with my hand, not really caring about how I look before I walk out of my room.

My eyes spotted Esme in the living room and she looked at me before waving her hand and gave me a big smile. I nodded back, managing a faint smile upon my lips before I grab my shoes and walk out of the house.

**

* * *

End Note: **Too short! Especially from Jasper's POV. I hate myself. Anyway, I'm currently watching this awesome movie about Indonesia: The Year Of Living Dangerously. A very good movie. Oh, and I do hope with all my heart, that you'll review this. I'll give Jasper plushies to those who does! No, wait, make that Edward plushies. Jasper plushies are mine! *stuck tongue out*


	2. Send Me An Angel

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Twilight Saga, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I have a Jasper doll.

**Author's Blah:  
**Woohoo! The next chapter! For those who read the first chapter, I changed it a bit, because I don't think the last one was good enough. And there's 20 hits and 19 visitors. I appreciate that you have the guts to waste precious time to read this :')

It's better than Colorful, with 330 hits and 67 visitors but no review at all. That just sucks, but I like writing, so... KEH.

***EDIT*  
Just added a few paragraphs, so, please read it if you haven't.**

**Note:  
**Please read at 3/4, sorry for grammatical errors or misspelled words.

* * *

**~:~ Chapter 2 ~:~**

Send Me An Angel

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

Walking is one of my favorite things to do, but walking through a busy street is one of my least favorites. I don't like the crowds, I don't like people's stare, and I don't like loud places. It's all too overwhelming. But the cheapest way to go to the library is by walking, and it's not that far, so I only have to take the bus once before I have to walk a bit from the bus stop.

Tightening the scarf around my neck, I continue to walk, ignoring those who _did_ stare at me as I turn around a corner, spotting the big library across the street. I just have to walk straight and then cross the road.

I sigh in relief and continue walking, digging my hands into my coat pockets. It's getting colder, and I'm not too fond of the cold.

Coldness. It brings such bad memories; the cold bodies, those cold unseeing eyes, that cold kni—

Someone bumped into me—or I bumped into him—and I said frantic apologies, forgetting my earlier musings. The man that I bumped just walked away, not even sparing me a glance. It doesn't faze me, because people have been doing that a lot to me, acting like I wasn't there, like I didn't exist.

Or maybe being intimidated by me, with my height and narrow eyes. They say it's narrow, but I don't think its much different from other people's eyes. But because of it, no one's really comfortable with me. They decided to avoid me instead.

Memories of being neglected and abandoned flooded over me and I had to blink myself to wake up and get rid of those depressing thoughts.

Way to go to, Jasper, now you're being all moody.

Crossing the road, I keep my eyes downcast before I look up and see the warm lights of the library. Somehow, they always calm be down. But, after calm, there'll be this slight sadness overflowing, but I still love the confines of the library.

Sometimes I feel like books are my only friends.

Opening the big glass door, I finally step my feet into the carpeted floor. Loosening my scarf, I walk straight to the history section.

Grabbing a book about Civil War, I walk towards one of the many tables and make myself comfortable at the seat in the corner. I like my peace, and that's why I always choose the corner.

Flipping through the pages, I leaned back comfortably on my seat and started to read.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

Looking at the road, I hear the calming rhythm of the bus engine, lulling me into a trance. The sky looks dark and purplish, the street lamps start to blink into life.

I spotted a little parade, people with costumes and balloons. I think it's a small bazaar, and I spotted kids running around. It'll be empty before six, I'm sure. There's not much stuff left. Maybe they'll have it again tomorrow; I do hope to find a cheap shirt.

The bus stopped and I get off the bus, smiling at the driver who smile back.

Walking a couple of steps, my green eyes glued to the stores. Look at those cute dresses! And those shoes, and that jeans, and that little skirt and—Alice, snap out of it!

Shaking my head, I spotted the brown building of the library. I could already see the stacks of books and rows of bookcases as well as the warm yellow light of the lamps. Such a comforting sight, and a haven from the cold weather.

I stopped right at the entrance.

My eyes look up at the tall building and I tighten my red coat and blue scarf before entering the library. It's not that big, but it's the nearest from my apartment and thus, makes it easier. I only need to borrow some books for work and my thesis. Maybe I'll read a novel or two because it's pretty warm inside and I don't have the heart to leave this peaceful place.

Walking to the romance and fantasy aisles, I grab some books with catchy titles before searching for some designing books.

After that, I try to find a seat, but there's no vacant seat at everywhere I look. This frustrated me until I spotted a table with two seats and one of them is vacant. My face brightened as I walked straight to the orange chair, but not before I realized there's someone on the seat next to my seat-to-be.

He has that familiar unruly blonde hair and I swear I've seen before. I try to rake my brain for any info before it all flood back to me.

It's the dream.

I shake my head and try to calm my breathing. It'll be problematic if I faint or having seizures or convulsions in the middle of a library, for God's sake!

Slowly but steadily, my feet brought me to him. My eyes spotted his book, and I noticed it's about a Civil War.

As I grew closer, I noticed he has a sharp face and straight nose, also, I spoted faint scars on his eyebrows, cheeks and lips. He looks a bit intimidating at first, but then his deep, azure eyes sway me for a while, like the real wave they are, and he—it's a bit odd for my to say this, but he looks… beautiful.

I decided to greet him, "Hi, mind if I sit here?"

He jolted out of his seat like I just screamed on his ear instead of speaking softly before he looked up. His eyes widened for a fraction and I wondered if there's something on my face. I patted my face unconsciously before he shook his head and nodded shyly to the chair next to him.

It intrigued me. _He_ intrigued me. There's something special with this man, and I like it. I like it a lot.

I gave him a small smile before I sit down next to him, putting the stack of books and novel next to me before I grab a random one. Oh, it's book about vampires. I like vampires, but I'm not really a big fan. They're too… dark and brooding.

From the corner of my eye, I eyed him silently, hoping he doesn't catch me ogling him. He looks so calm, and his eyes look older than his real age.

Seconds before he looks at me, I move my gaze back to the book, although I didn't read any of the words—I couldn't! I just flip the pages and pretend I _do_ read. It's exciting! I feel like a spy or some sort… or maybe a stalker. A spy sounds better.

A giggle managed to escape my lips and he blinked at me. I think I should say something to him or ask his name. Yes, I should talk to him. Come on, Alice!

"So, you like history?" I asked the only question on my mind as he looks at me, the full force of those amazing azure eyes hit me hard.

"Oh, uh, yes," He stammered. "I do like history, it's one of my… favorite subject." He replied shyly. I thought I would never be attracted to the timid type, but here I am, with this shy yet wonderful man. I think. You know how my guts tend to be right, right?

"It's nice; not a lot of people like history, you know," I complemented. "You must've been very smart then." I blink my eyes at him as he looks down shyly.

"Not really," He mumbled, still with that faint blush.

For a moment I looked at him as he stared back at his book, and I could see that he's uncomfortable under my stare. Suddenly I got this urge to say something unreasonable and utterly mad to him.

"I like you."

**

* * *

End Note: **I just can't to write long stuff. Blame my hands for this! Anyway, I think there'll be a plot soon here. Yes, I write and then I post, no planning, so I'm sorry if it'll take me a long time to be able to finish this. I'm not too good with plots. So, review?


	3. Taking Chances

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Twilight Saga, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I have a Jasper doll.

**Author's Blah:  
**You know, I have the strength to continue this story because of Funkyfish1996 and Miss F Cullen. Their reviews are life saviors! And, anyway, this is for Funkyfish1996: Look at the right top of the chapters bar, there you can see [full - 3/4 - 1/2] then you choose the 3/4.

By the way, I added some words to the last chappie just to make it better, please check it out.

**Note:  
**Please read at 3/4, sorry for grammatical errors or misspelled words.

* * *

**~:~ Chapter 3 ~:~**

Taking Chances

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

"I like you."

That word blew my mind into pieces as I snapped my head at her, forgetting my book completely. Well, I already have forgotten my book since she decided to sit next to me. I had this familiar feeling of familiarity.

Still gaping at her, I quickly close my mouth and look at her with amusement, confusion and shock.

She's quick to slap a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

I felt a pang inside my heart when she said sorry. Does that mean she doesn't mean it, then? That it's just a slip of a tongue? This is odd because I don't know her, yet I feel this feeling of being untrusted and a dreadful feeling that says she's like the others.

Looking down at my book, I cursed myself mentally for even think to trust her. I shouldn't have trust her.

As if sensing my depressing thoughts, she's quick to correct her words. "I don't mean I'm sorry I said I like you, I mean I'm sorry if I surprised you. I do like you, though, you're interesting." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, even though I still got this dreadful feeling inside my stomach.

She offers her hand, "My name is Alice Brandon, yours?"

I look at her little fragile hand before accepting it and give a gentle shake, "I'm Jasper Hale Whitlock—I mean, Cullen." I said sheepishly.

Still holding my hand, she gaped at me, "Cullen? Don't say you're related to Edward Cullen?"

Raising a brow at her question, I nod, "I do, in fact, related to him. He's my brother."

She gaped at me in shock but I could careless because I'm still confused (and curious) as to how she known him, and still a bit surprised by how her petite hand fits in mine. Looking at her, I couldn't help but wonder, is she his old schoolmate? Or maybe one of his friends? Edward does have a lot of friends, not like me, who—well, you can say I'm socially awkward.

Shaking my hand vigorously, she gives me the brightest smile. "I work for your brother! He's my boss, somewhat, but I already knew him since college. He's older than me, though."

I looked at her, "Oh? Is that so? I wonder why he never mentioned you."

She waved my question with her hand, "I rarely met him, you know, and we're not that close." She said before letting go of my hand. "So, you always go here or what?"

Ignoring the feeling of disappointment at losing her warmth, I shrug. "Almost always, but not everyday, although I'm always here at the weekend. I'm sorry, I think I talk too much." I said, scratching the back of my head. I've never act this way towards anyone, yet this petite stranger captivated me instantly.

A twinkling laugh mesmerized me for a while before I found her looking at me, mirth in her beautiful green eyes. "You don't talk too much, Jasper, I even think you talk too little."

We continue to talk about things, like what college I enrolled, or what's my occupation, and now I know she worked as a designer. I get that feeling that she's the creative and happy type, and I know for sure that she makes amazing designs. It's amazing how she could make me feel like this.

It's like there's a new light in my life.

* * *

Alice's POV

We talked and laughed and I really do enjoyed having a chat with this beautiful stranger—maybe not a stranger anymore, concerning I knew his name. He's charming, and very charismatic, but he told me that people find him intimidating. Yes, he is, a little at first, but not in a bad way, never in a bad way. He's a very kind person once you warmed up with him.

I remembered my outburst earlier, and it's a bit embarrassing that I just had to say sorry, and then he just… it's weird, but he looks hurt. So I decided to explain on why I said sorry, it's just an instinctively thing for me to do.

He brightened considerably and I sighed mentally, relieved.

After that, I introduced myself and we talked, and here we are, still talking about random stuff like books, music, life, food and everything that's on our mind.

He's very shy at first, but start to open up a little after we chat for a while. He's still a bit cautious around me, but at least he talks louder and firmer. He caught me staring at the scar on his face and a glint of pain passed as his eyes became downcast. Deciding that it's something personal, I refrain from asking and avoid the subject all together with a new question.

I swear I could feel relief and gratitude radiating from him.

My eyes spotted the clock and I gasped lightly. Jasper looked at me confusedly. I smiled at him, "Looks like our time is up, the library will be closed at ten, and it's almost nine." I pointed at the big clock.

He looked at the clock as well before his eyes widened. He gets up abruptly, before looking down at me as I stand up too. "Well, I guess this is… goodbye?" He asked, and he looked oddly sad about this. I feel touched.

Giving him my best smile, I reply, "_See you later_, not _goodbye_," I explained. "Oh, would you mind giving me your phone number?"

Shock was evident in his eyes for a moment before he gave me a bright smile, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my whole nineteen years of life.

He nodded, "Sure."

I smiled at him as we both walk towards the front desk to borrow some books and get a paper.

I guess the horoscope's true then, although I got the feeling that I only got half of my supposed luck. I'm glad though, that I don't have to fall from any ladder to get this amazing man's phone number.

**

* * *

End Note: **Alright! Finished for today! I already planned out the next chapter and maybe it'll be ready on Friday. Btw, I just arrived at Singapore this evening and, wow, I'm so dead tired. Now, that's not important, and even though I keep babbling, I do hope you'll review :) I think I'll wait for at least 7 reviews before I posted the next chappie. See you soon!


	4. Brothers

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Twilight Saga, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I have a Jasper doll.

**Author's Blah:  
**Another chapter! Thank you for those who favorited and alerted! They mean so much! But I really wanted to thanked jilly611 and DressagePunk for reviewing! I'll definitely continue this :D but I believe it would need a lot of struggle. I could never stay with one fandom for so long. Damn me and my hyperactive brain!

Fyi, this one is just about Jasper because.. wow, I think it's pretty long for one POV. It's about Jasper and Edward having those brother's moments :D

Next one will be Alice POV, I promise. *give pinky*

**Note:  
**Please read at 3/4, sorry for grammatical errors or misspelled words.

* * *

**~:~ Chapter 4 ~:~**

Brothers

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

As I walk down the small street towards my home, I hold the paper with her phone number in my pocket, reassuring myself that this is real, this light feeling is real, this paper is real, _she_ is real.

My eyes spotted the house not far, but my mind's still occupied by this lovely little pixie, especially her twinkling laugh and bright smile.

After I walked into the house and took off my shoes, a small woman barreled into me and hugged me tightly. I could see red hair beneath my chin and I remembered that I promised to come for dinner, and then I felt guilt for not informing anyone in the house of my absence.

"Oh, Jasper! I'm so worried! You didn't come for dinner, and you didn't even answer your phone!" She said, voice cracking. I hugged her back awkwardly—I'm not used with human contacts, especially _hugging_—and my eyes spotted Edward walking out of the dinning room with Carlisle. I smiled apologetically at them.

"I'm sorry Esme—mother," I corrected quickly. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just… forgot the time, I guess."

"It's okay, Jasper, honey," She reassured me, but it seems like she's trying reassure herself. "I'm just worried, that's what mothers do." She smiled at me, and her eyes brightened. Even Carlisle and Edward gazed at me.

"What?" I raised a brow, clearly confused. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, Jasper!" Esme hugged me again. "You look so happy! What happened? Will you tell me?" She asked, hopeful.

"Do I…?" I trailed off, taken aback. "Why do you think there's something?"

"I bet she met a girl," Emmet voice came from the living room, with Rosalie in tow. He grinned at me. "I'm right, aren't I…?"

"Emmet," I rolled my eyes. He just became my closest friend since he started to date Rosalie six months ago. Very nice guy, and I know he could take care of Rosalie. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Pssh, like you don't know," He laughed. "I'm here to take Rosalie to the movie, wanna come?" He gave me his best wink and… ew.

"I'll pass," I said, rustling my hair. "I don't want to witness you both go lovey dovey on each other." A chuckle escaped my lips. Emmet laughed while Rosalie pouted, and… is that a blush I see on her face?

"Come on, Jasper, you haven't had your dinner yet! I have this new pasta recipe I got this morning, oh, you just have to taste it!" Esme said enthusiastically, dragging me to one of the chairs in the dining room. Emmet and Rosalie said their goodbyes before Edward emerged from the living room. He decided to sit next to me—I think he just got home from work. Oh, speaking of work…

"Hey, Edward," I called and he turned his head at me. "Do you know someone by the name Alice?"

"Alice? Oh, do you mean Alice Brandon? Yeah, she's one of the designers, what about it?" He asked back and gave me his full attention.

"Well, you see…"

"Here you go, sweetheart!" Esme said, giving me a plate full of curly pasta with this tasty sauce. It smells good.

"Thank you, Es—Mother," I said and Esme smiled at me.

"You're welcome, darling." She said as she walked out of the room, probably to visit Carlisle at his study. They're romantic like that.

"Now, what were you talking about?"

"What?" I asked back, looking at the food before I started to eat. This is good!

"Alice? Alice Brandon?" Edward asked again, frowning.

I coughed as the food went in the wrong way before getting up and run to the kitchen. I grab a glass of water and drink it with fervor.

After the coughing passed, I looked at Edward who stood up as well. He raised a brow and I sighed. Maybe I should just tell him everything. He's the trustworthiest person I've ever known, well, besides everyone inside my family. I'm very sure he wouldn't judge me, or mock me, like Emmet would. I know Emmet is a good guy, but sometimes his taunts became too… taunting.

I told him to sit down and after both of us are settled, I started to talk.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Edward looked at me like I just grew an extra head. I could feel my heart beat loudly in my ribcage, as I gulped. What will he say—no, what will he do? I wonder if this is okay, for me, his brother, to have a relationship with his co-worker? I'm not his brother by blood, but I'm technically his brother.

Jasper, that is _not_ important!

He just stared at me before he suddenly laughed loudly, but not too loud that it'd alert everyone in the house. And here I am, sitting awkwardly and looking confusedly at him.

He stifled his laugh with his hands, but still, his emerald eyes twinkled with mirth before he coughed into his hand. "Jasper, that's… your face…" He laughed again and this time, Esme came to check on us, but Edward just waved her away and said that it's nothing. Esme shrugged and smiled at us before she walked back to wherever she just came.

Edward smiled at me, "Jasper, that's great! You finally meet someone! I'm glad, brother, because… you worry me a bit back there." He chuckled.

Looking confusedly at him, again, I frown before everything clicked. I blushed. "Of course I'm not gay! I can't even… think about… it…" I trailed off, toying with the fork, clearly uncomfortable.

He laughed again and patted my back, "I know, brother, but that thought passed my mind, you know." He shrugged before smiling at me.

I smiled at him, although a bit awkwardly because… never mind. "Anyway, it's enough about me, what about you? Any… _news_ on your… engagement?" Edward cringed at the mention of the said plan but he shrugged it off.

He looked at the spoons and forks, "Honestly, I still don't know if I want to continue with this idea. It amused me at first, but now… Jasper, I just realized I could really get hooked into this arrangement and may not be able to escape." He sighed. "It's still undecided. I know Esme said it's fine for me to decline, but her look… she looks so happy."

My eyes moved from his face to the pastel walls of our dining room. "I think you should talk about this first, and think it thoroughly. You can't please everyone, you know." Giving him my best smile, he smiles back.

He sighed for the last time before getting up. "Want to watch a movie? I just bought this awesome movie about mafia boss…" He continued on as I followed him to the TV room.

Well, at least there's one person who supported me. And that's enough.

**

* * *

End Note: **WOOHOO! Another chapter well done! I think. I'm still learning, and with how French decided to bug my mind again, it'll be a bit harder than before. OH I SHOULD ADD A FRENCH WORD OR TWO IN THIS FIC! Yes, yes, that would be fantastic! *jump around*


	5. Sisters

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Twilight Saga, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I have a Jasper doll.

**Author's Blah:  
**Finally, next chappie! I'm sad that this story doesn't get much reviews, but, hell with it. Oh, btw, I tried to watch a video of Jackson Rathbone singing but GOSH the girls' squeals and screams, they're just... deafening! It's great that I managed to catch a phrase or two, but not much. Anyway, lots of sale these days. (DUH it's almost Christmas!)

Well, I should finish this up quickly coz I can't wait to write more Jasper/Alice moments! Lots of songs means lots of inspiration.

**Note:  
**Please read at 3/4, sorry for grammatical errors or misspelled words.

* * *

**~:~ Chapter 5 ~:~**

Sisters

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

The walk back to my apartment was a bit… clouded. I couldn't really remember when I walk out of the bus, or what road did I take, or how did I end up in front of the apartment door right now.

I'm feeling like a real, living zombie.

I've never felt this way to anyone before, and this is… definitely amusing. No, _interesting_ would be the correct word.

Grabbing the keys from my pocket, I unlocked the door and heard the TV. I already told Bella that I would arrive late, so she doesn't have to worry about me.

Walking to the couch, I put my little black bag on the carpet before slumping down next to my best friend. She raised a brow at me, a spoon in her mouth and a bucket of ice cream in her hands. "What's up with the dreamy look, Alice?"

I giggled and her brow rose higher before I erupted into full-blown laughter. She eyed me weirdly as I tried to stifle my laugh, but failing.

She put the spoon and ice cream down before holding my shoulder. "Spill, Alice, or I'll have to call the mafia boss."

My laugh stopped and I looked at her. "Mafia boss?"

She shrugged, "Just this DVD I bought."

I nodded before she urged me to tell about what happened and why am I acting like someone who just lose their heads.

Maybe I am.

At that, I started to tell her about everything that happened today, from top to bottom, from start to end, from A to Z. I told her about the phone number exchange as well. I told her that I gave mine to him, but I don't know if he'll call.

She grins widely at me, "Alice and Jasper sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She said in a singsong voice. I slapped her lightly on the shoulder, grinning with a light blush. She pats my back. "Well done, Alice. You just made a guy fall head over heels for you." Her grin grew wider, as wide as her Bella-ish grin could be.

Blinking, I look at her. "Head over heels? Pfft, yeah, right, as if a girl like me could do that. He's too perfect to like me, Bella." I sighed, toying with the cushions as I looked blankly at the TV.

She chuckled, "Alice! He's practically in love with you! Well, maybe not in love, but close enough."

I glanced at her, frowning, "And how do you know that?"

She gave me a secretive smile with that familiar glint in her eyes. "Alice, I want to meet him."

Choking on air, I gasped, "Bella!"

She gave me a teasing smirk, "What? I know you can do that; all you have to do is call him, or at least wait until he calls you, whichever comes first. Anyway, I'm really interested in this Jasper guy. I wonder if he's as wonderful as you describe." She giggled, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Very funny."

A laugh bubble up from her and she pats my shoulder, "Seriously, Alice, I want to see who's the one who managed to steal my sister's heart."

I looked at her serious—as serious as she can be with that mirth in her eyes—face and sighed. "Fine, you win." She squealed in that Bella-ish way, before hugging me. I hug her back and laugh with her. We let go of each other before I glare playfully at her, "But Jasper's mine, so, no touchy."

We both laughed at that.

**

* * *

End Note: **Finished! Boy, I'm just glad I managed to let this one out. Btw, did you see the connection between Bella and Edward? Yep, they're buying the same movie. THEY'RE ONE HEART (or SEHATI, in my language). Now, review?


	6. Telephone

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Twilight Saga, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I have a Jasper doll.

**Author's Blah:  
**I can't wait another day to post the next chapter, so, I'll post it now. It'll be short snippets between Alice POV and Jasper POV. I hope this would satisfy you for the time being :) I'm trying to find the right song for my next muse. I do hope I find it soon.

**Note:  
**Please read at 3/4, sorry for grammatical errors or misspelled words.

* * *

**~:~ Chapter 6 ~:~**

Telephone

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

I looked at the phone number on the white, crinkly paper in my hands. I haven't called her, and I'm afraid to make the decision. Edward said just call her, Emmet said wait, Rosalie could care less. Now, I'm in a big dilemma.

Not that they could see my face scrunched up in frustration, because I rarely show my emotions, but I suspected they could _feel_ my frustration building up inside of me. Should I ask Esme about this? I'm pretty sure she can help me, because she's a female, and she _does_ have a lot of experience.

Still gripping the paper in my hands, I look at the phone, feeling it watching and accusing me for being a coward.

I groaned in frustration.

* * *

Alice's POV

My eyes won't budge from the paper on top of the dresser next to my bed, which is next to the phone. I look at the stack of magazines before my eyes unconsciously go back to the white, stark paper, a contrast to my dark mahogany small dresser.

He hasn't called me, and it… worries me a bit. He did look interested back at the library, but now, I'm not so sure.

Bella told me to not think about it too much and just wait for it.

It's easier said than done.

Shaking my head, I hardened my resolve and reached for the phone before it rang and I jolted out of my bed. Quickly, I pick it up; eager, anxious and afraid.

"Hello?"

**

* * *

Jasper POV**

I decided to call her. Don't ruin this, Jasper. She's important and you know it, you can't ruin this, you _won't_ ruin this.

Grabbing the phone, I dial her numbers slowly, steadily, like it's going to explode if I push the wrong button. Maybe it will. And as I sat there, I could hear my own heartbeat echoing inside my body, in my mind, every agonizing beat.

Finally, I pushed the last number and waited.

Just one rang and already someone picked it up, and there's an angelic voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

I sat stunned, unable to say any words.

"Hello?" It asked again, tone still careful and chipper, but got a hint of confusion in it. What should I say? Jasper, you're ruining this!

"Hello?" I said back in panic. Great job, Whitlock.

"Is this Jasper?" She asked and my heartbeat accelerated, as if it could burst at any given time. I nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see me.

"Y-yes, this is Jasper."

* * *

Alice's POV

"Hello?" I said; there's no answer. I decided to try again. "Hello?"

"Hello?" The speaker said, and I blinked. The voice sounded hesitant and a bit timid, but I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Is this Jasper?" I asked, confidently.

"Y-yes, this is Jasper." He answered, stuttering. It's kind of cute, really. Never in a million years would I be attracted to shy guys, but here I am. It's kind of funny when I think about it.

"Jasper!" I replied, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, how are you? Well, I know we just met yesterday, but, seriously, it feels like a long time since—oh my, I'm rambling. Sorry." I chuckled awkwardly. Rambling is really my bad point, because I could go on and on and on and on and wouldn't stop until I realized who am I speaking with, or if someone snapped me out of it.

I thought he would hung up on me as I waited for the inevitable, but then I heard light chuckle from the other line. Then I realized that he's chuckling!

He's chuckling at my rambling! Boy, this is a good sign.

He took a deep breath before replying, "That's fine, Alice. It's okay to ramble, I like your voice, anyway."

I blinked at the phone.

* * *

Jasper's POV

After answering, she asked how I am, but she started to ramble before I could even answer. She's so adorable.

Wait, what?

She apologized with a little awkward laugh and I chuckled. "That's fine, Alice. It's okay to ramble, I like your voice, anyway." I blurted. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hands. I feel my face grew hot.

This is not good. What if she doesn't like it? What will I do then? Great, Jazz, you just blew it up into tinny-winy-pieces.

I tried to gather my scattered thoughts but before I could properly apologize, I heard a twinkling laugh. "That's the first time someone say it outright that they liked my voice. I know my voice isn't that bad, but it could be annoying. My big brother likes to tease me on how I sounded like a hyperactive hummingbird."

A smile crept on my face and I joined her laugh. We started to talk casually about stuff, anything as long as it keeps us talking. Anything will do.

* * *

Alice's POV

His praise really makes my heart flutters, and I couldn't help the goofy grin on my face. Thank God Bella's out for shopping, or she'll tease me nonstop!

We continued to talk about random stuff until an idea came into my mind.

"Hey, Jasper? What if, later—tomorrow, maybe—we meet up again? Maybe at the same spot, or a café somewhere?" I asked, hopeful. There's a pregnant pause for a while before I started to feel super anxious. The suspense is killing me!

"Um, alright." His timid voice replied and I almost jump in excitement. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Is there any café nearby?"

"I know a place, small, but comfortable." He answered and I just had the distinct feeling that he's nibbling on his bottom lip. I bet he looks so adorable. "Just around the corner of the library, next to the saloon. It's not far, you'll see it."

"Okay then, meet you up at… three, maybe? If you're not busy?"

"No, my school projects are finished. We could, if you don't have any work to do."

"Oh, I'm free tomorrow! Your brother gave me three days off." I smiled even though he couldn't see it. I don't care, however.

"That's great. Well, um, see you later. Goodbye, Alice."

"Goodbye, Jasper." I replied back, a bit dreamily as the connection went dead. I like how he said my name. It sounded special.

Just then, Bella decided to walk into my room and look confusedly at my face. She grinned knowingly.

Oh, boy.

**

* * *

End Note: **Is it bad? I sure hope not. I'm too lazy to edit it. Anyway, please review please please! Or at least message me for any good songs that suited these two lovebirds :) btw this story have like, 661 hits and 270 visitors but only 6 reviews. Poor me! I shall jump from the 50th floor and challenge Chuck Norris.


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

*cough* I need a little opinion from you guys. Please answer, whether through a message to me or review.

Would it be better if Jasper eyes were green and Alice's blue?


End file.
